John Case
John Case is a South African professional wrestler. He is best known for successful tag and singles runs in South Africa, Japan, and internationally with 3WA. NOTE: Several names and details of this article have been redacted at the individuals' or promotions' request Wrestling South Africa Wrestling John got his start in a local promotion at 17. Soon after, SAW began expanding to other African countries, and eventually to European and Asian countries. Case went on to be one of the promotions most prolific wrestlers, becoming the first of four triple crown champions, and holding the world championship a total of four times. During an interpromotional tournament, Case met REDACTED and brought him to SAW as a tag team partner. The two formed a long-lasting team, known as Murderer's Row, that spanned various promotions around the world Near the end of his first stint in the promotion, personal issues necessetated the departure of both Case and REDACTED. FLOW Tournaments In 2004, Case was one of 16 rising independent wrestlers from around the world to be invited to the Front Line of Wrestling tournament. He ultimately won the tournament, defeating future tag partner REDACTED in the final round. He returned in 2005, the final year the tournament ran, and was the runner up. TENKAI Pro Both members of Murderer's Row made an immediate impact upon their arrival in Japan. In addition to two reigns as tag team champions, Case and REDACTED traded TENKAI's marquee title, the GO Heavyweight Championship (consisting of five unified championships, "GO" being the Japanese character for "five") over the course of a year. World Wide Wrestling Alliance When TENKAI Pro was bought and absorbed into 3WA, Case's was one of the first contracts brought over. Despite a solid win-loss record and a glut of acclaimed matches, he was largely unable to continue the success he'd had in SAW and TENKAI Pro. His sole championship win - albeit the World Heavyweight Championship - was relatively short lived at a little over three months. Return to SAW After his stint in 3WA, John returned home to Johannesburg and to SAW. He only wrestled part-time, most of his appearances were as an interim authority figure. After that he seemed to take a leave of absence from the sport. Personal life John's father REDACTED was an infamous promoter years before John began wrestling. While REDACTED played little part directly in John's career, he was instrumental in his start, getting into SAW. The middle portion of his career seemed to be plagued by personal issues, REDACTED. In Wrestling REDACTED Accomplishments * SAW Republic Heavyweight Champion (5/7/2001 - 9/10/2001) * 4x SAW World Heavyweight Champion (2/7/2002 - 6/1/2002, 6/19/2002 - 7/12/2003, 12/30/2003 - 4/1/2004, 3/18/2005 - 6/15/2005) * FLOW 2004 Winner *SAW Tag Team Champion w/ REDACTED (3/19/04 - 4/2/05) *FLOW 2005 Runner Up *2x TENKAI Pro GO Heavyweight Championship (7/31/2007 - 10/29/07, 4/17/08 - 8/1/08) *2x TENKAI Pro Tag Team Champion w/ REDACTED (8/2/2007 - 11/24/2007, 2/7/2008 - 6/10/2008) *3WA World Heavyweight Championship (4/9/2010 - 7/22/2010)